Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness
IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT RANGED ATTACKS Just made this discovery: When you defeat Amnaf the first time, your party will auto-disengage. If anyone in the party is firing a ranged attack, the attack will register as damage on the second stage Amnaf! This means you will incur aggro immediately after the first stage! Make sure if you have a ranger he/she is aware of this and does not fire when Amnaf reaches 50%. -Whetstone, Diabolos * I can confirm this. Happened to us tonight -- 05:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Recent strategies (3/05/2018) *: Soloable by Lv75 RDM/PLD with Trusts: Kupipi, Zeid II, Tenzen and Semih Lafihna. The strategy is complex and intricate, so if you're attempting this, I'll leave it to you to cover the basics. Basically, maximise your DEF/-pdt because you are the tank. After food and buffs, open with Sleep II on Amnaf, engage the first gear and immediately cast Diaga followed by Sentinel. From here, focus on keeping everyone alive, most notably you and Kupipi. Making a Cure IV macro for each member is suggested. If all goes well, you should finish them off with time to spare before Amnaf wakes up. After she's defeated, rest to full and wait for Sentinel cooldown, then repeat the exact same strategy for phase two (remember, you're casting Diaga here, so keep your distance so you don't wake her up). The last phase is a little more straightforward: Fully debuff him and try to maintain enmity. If you get into trouble, you can cast Gravity and try to kite while Trusts regain HP/MP. Just be aware that Naja will continue to attack and may draw hate. Good luck! - Metazon of Asura 11th Time's the Charm, WHM solo (12/6/2015) Or maybe it's 12th? I lost track... I tried this as 109+ SAM/DNC a few times but I and my trusts couldn't keep hate off Naja to, well, save her life. I switched to my only other geared 99 job, WHM, thinking it would be easier... Anyway, the hardest part about this fight is keeping yourself AND Naja alive. Seriously, she goes down faster than a Tarutaru Black Mage. I finally beat this as WHM/RDM though just about any /sub will work, I think. My trusts for the majority of it were Trust: Rahal, Trust: Tenzen II, Trust: Kupipi, and Trust: Cherukiki. I found it VERY important to use Afflatus Solace and Aquaveil otherwise the gears would interrupt my casting and either Naja or I would die. Using Stoneskin and Blink also helps for surviving the first pull. For Phases 1 and 2, use Repose or your highest tier Sleep on Amnaf. The Gears will spawn. Run back the way you came, and un-target EVERYTHING. Engage the first gear that attacks you to get your Trusts on it. It's important not to pick a random one by tabbing around; just let the auto-target function find it for you. Naja will pick the closest target, and 9 times out of 10 it's the one that takes the first swing at you. During the fights, I just used my Cure V macro, /ma "Cure V" , and kept the cursor on Naja. I'd switch targets to the one she was targeting only after curing her, even if she was at full heath. Then I'd go back to targeting her again. If I needed, I could lock on to her and maneuver about to hit the thing if I wasn't facing it and my Trusts weren't engaging. It is better to hit something though so your WHMs will start curing you, and then change targets if you need to. Every now and then you may need to cure yourself, but don't worry about curing your NPCs; Rahal's a beast and can take it. Phase 3 was more or less a normal fight. I still kept my cursor on Naja but it really wasn't needed. I could have dismissed one whm and summoned another DD. I would play it safe and have at least one extra WHM here, since Amnaf will spam debuffs. Hope this helps you. Cheers! -- Anobi (talk) 04:52, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Solo 8/5/2012 First try solo 99DNC/NIN using a standard TP set (didn't need to use evasion set though maxed skill with some merits; 3/5 +2 Charis, +1 body/hands, Twash90/Lux Pugio, Twi Belt, Atheling, Houyi's, Aliyat Chakram, Brutal/Suppa, Epona/Raja. Should have used Phurba but didn't matter in the end.). Kept Fan Dance up and ran in ahead of Naja to aggro all the targets then waited until she selected a target and engaged same. Saved all TP for waltz (for both myself and healing Naja). Second room I was a little worried because I hadn't expected so many gears, fortunately Naja selected the BLU first, and Naja got a little low at times since it took a little time after each kill to identify which target Naja was attacking. Constantly kept 5 finishing moves up for Reverse Flourish backup waltz TP. Third room I was very cautious. Got lucky with no Sleepga. Whenever a debuff move landed I turned and waited until I could clear all debuffs. Presto/Steps/Reverse Flourish were very useful here as I wasn't really attacking while waiting to clear debuffs and heal us both to full. Violent Flourish on GA nukes. Did Animated Flourish on whenever I felt it was taking too long to clear my debuffs (used only 2x). Naja was never really at any risk though did Waltz II every once in awhile because of Ice Spikes. Did not bother erasing Naja's debuffs. Naja continued to do decent damage while I was turned which helped keep the fight going along. He did not hit me much and the few times I saw him actually melee hit me with fan dance up it did minimal damage (last one in log was 12 damage) but shadows are good for avoiding his single target debuff spells. Almost owned me with first GA spell; HP dropped to double digits but was able to recover. Did not weapon skill once until the very end for the killing blow. Did not use potions, food or rr; shihei only. Fun fight. --User:Selk_lakshmi Duo Surprisingly challenging fight with 99DNC/49NIN and 99BLM/49RDM Duo. Started off a little rough with two wipes but the 3rd time was the charm. Use breakga for gears and allow Naja to pick and choose targets to engage. Important for the blm to maintain haste and refresh for the consecutive use of breakga. Its a good idea to have the dnc use an AoE weaponskill to grab the gears attention while tanking with Fan Dance, this gives the blm some breathing room to control whats going on. On the final boss its pointless to nuke, thundaja and blizzaja were doing around 750 and less. Its important to keep hasted and to stun the thundaga III he unleashes every now and again. Pretty easy fight when its done right --AngryKitty 00:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 90 BLU/NIN and 90 NIN/SCH just duo'd it with aoe sleep and destroying the gears first then amnaf. Yawn worked particularly well in sleeping the gears plus amnaf, regular blu buffs and sub sch buffs. RR recommended just in case a series of rail cannons go off. rest to full inbetween rooms, still had 10 minutes to spare. --Zetsugan 04:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 90BLU/DNC (me) and NIN/DNC Pretty simple, I diffuse/hasted before the first and third room. When we went into the first and second room, NIN pulled everything and i stood on top of him while he turned his back and I casted Yawn. Afterwards we waited to see what Naja attacked, usually it was Amnaf, and attacked accordingly. Gears are incredibly weak, one Goblin Rush or Quad Cont. almost one shots single or triple gears. Jobs were WHM/SCH and MNK/WAR. For reference, this was 2boxed, so everything was done with potentially less proficiency than normally controlled PCs. Wasn't sure what to expect based on testimonials, so I thought I'd give this Abyssea-esque setup a shot, was more or less a breeze. For the first two rooms, MNK runs in and vokes Amnaf, which spawns all gears on the MNK. WHM Reposes Amnaf. MNK then assists Naja with her targets to ensure she never gets into too much trouble with her HP (you should still glance at Naja's HP every now and then, obviously). You should be about finished with the gears by the time Amnaf wakes up, but you may or may not have to toss an extra voke on her to keep the WHM safe. The first room isn't too bad, but the gears hit substantially harder in the second room. Almost lost the MNK here while targeting Naja's gear of choice, but aside from that little scare, the rest of the fight went swimmingly. The last room was the easiest due to the lack of need for crowd control, just a straight up NM Soulflayer like you'd find on the Enemy Leader floors in Nyzul. I HF'd just because I wanted to get the fight over with faster, but finished with a little over 15 minutes remaining, so you shouldn't have time issues unless you wipe. Take your time between rooms, making sure to have 1k+ MP before each room. MNK had full AF3+2 but no Empy or Relic, for further reference. --Bee Cerberus 11:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Trio Trioable by Rdm/ninx2 and rdm/whm, Just did this today with this setup, took us afew tries to learn kite paths and how we should kill the flayer. 1 rdm/nin runs in the first and second rooms agroing all gears and kiting while another rdm sleeps the blu. Rdm/whm is basicly there for -na's and naja support, as well as curing the kiter. The second rdm/nin is there to melee whatever naja is on and tossing nukes here and there to speed things up. When we got to the flayer 1 rdm/nin grav kited using hate spells/nukes/cures while the other 2 melee'd while chasing the flayer. Overall fun and challenging trio but nothing too difficult.Alriath 06:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Rdm/nin-Alriath Rdm/nin-Mahayaya Rdm/whm-Shiroyuki The Mindflayer part was just as easy, nin straight tanked it, we were planning on stunning stuff but it was mistimed between casting spells or shadows every time. She basically got everything except an -aga or two off by luck. Her casting times are definitely faster than normal. Auto attacked through ice spikes and curse armor(the hp/mp loss is negligible, maybe 200-300 hp loss) Blu just conserved mp for heals and winds, nin auto attacked the whole fight, easy. -Killuka of Sylph Level 90 Cap 4-6 members Simple fight with 2xNIN and 2xRDM. Sleep Amnaf, kill gears. Evaded many of Amnaf WS and some spells on NIN. No need to rest at all. 18:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 99 Solo *99 BST/DNC easy solo Naja didn't even require any heals. I was not wearing any bst gear at all twilite mail, helm, and rest was 96 avant set. I used glyph axe to 100% TP sent Gooey Gerard out and used Corrosive ooze to get aoe hate. Then I waited for naja to engage and fought whatever mob she was on. after the first room Gooey was at about 50% HP so i popped a eta biscuit because I didn't feel like waiting. Then I did the same thing in the second room as the first. my Gooey gerard dropped down to about 20-25% by the time we cleared the room Reward wasn't up so I left him and called out another for the third room. I sent out gooey and began my assault. I built up steps in case of abilities or certain spells. He only ended up casting drain and drown a couple times and flood on Gooey. He did one ability but everyone including naja evaded it. After that it was Game Over for that poor Blue Mage he didn't stand a chance. - Wooldoorsockbat of Asura *99 RDM/BLU solo but it wasn't particularly easy. I took 4 attempts and I made a little more progress each time after correcting for the mistakes I made the prior run. On the first run I seriously understimated the gears assuming they would hit me for little or nothing without food, but they were doing 50-60 on normal hits which doesn't sound like much but when 4 are attacking at once it adds up. I used Tav Taco and Gain-Vit on the rest of the tries and that made a big difference. On the second run I wasn't attacking the gear that Naja was and didn't pay attention to all the hp she lost and she died. The Soulflayer part wasn't a lot of fun because of dark magic resists so you just have to put up with ice spikes and nukes. Also, the one time I used Sanguine Blade it hit her for 18 dmg >.> Just stayed buffed up as much as possible and chipped away at hp. Finished with about 10 minutes left. Khaleson 21:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *99 SMN/RDM with iLvl 114 - Easy solo. I buffed with Hastega II and Earthen Ward, then let Trust: Mihli Aliapoh handle everything else. I then used Ramuh's Thunderspark and Shock Squall to pull hate on all gears. (They never even looked at Naja!) While he tanked the adds, my Alter Egos and I focused on 1 gear at a time. Trust: Valaineral was useful here, because he could tank 1 gear and spare Ramuh a bit of pain. When it was time to fight the Soulflayer, I decided to not take any chances. I buffed with Crimson Howl, then used Astral Flow + Astral Conduit to spam Flaming Crush. Fortunately, Amnaf was pretty squishy. *99 PUP/DNC attempted solo fail. Attempt 1 I underestimated how tough this would be, didn't read the testimonials first. Mistakenly used my TP on an AoE WS to keep hate so I wouldn't have to worry about Naja but then, even with Soulsoother Puppet, I just couldn't get enough HP back. Room 1 was fairly smooth. Should have rested afterwards, at LEAST for PUP MP. Should have saved TP for Cures, no WSs needed as gears drop pretty quickly, but do a decent amount of dps. Will eat Tav. Taco this next round and try targeting better. :Attempt 2 Did better with food, but room 2 for some reason the gears target my puppet before either of us have attacked, so I was focused on my puppet's health and didn't notice Naja had pulled her own gear and she died. :( I hate this mission so far. :Attempt 3 Didn't even make it past the first room before Naja was dead. I thought I was attacking the correct gear... :Attempt 4 Made it through rooms 1 and 2, even though I accidentally had my puppet cast Bio II instead of Shell V in room 1 and he died before I could get threat from all the gears...somehow I survived that blunder, AND room 2, only to get hit with a 961 dmg Thunder IV from him in Room 3, and I wasn't at full health. Didn't expect it to hit that hard. :Attempts 5-10? I'm getting stressed out. For some reason I'm finding it hard to keep Naja alive. It doesn't help that I can't /assist "Naja Salaheem" to get the right gear faster. Room 2 I decided to just run straight past the BLU in order to pick up all the gears and see which one wasn't following me, and I THOUGHT I was fast enough to get to the gear that Naja chose, but then it used Rail Gun and she was down. The TP rules on these damn gears isn't fun. I'm thinking about using Valoredge and seeing if I can keep it alive while I pick the gears off've it one at a time. :Attempt 11 Used VE this time. Strategy wasn't going too poorly. Sent VE in, let him take all the threat, picked off the first gear just fine, then decided I could handle 2 at a time. I was mistaken, couldn't generate TP fast enough. They hit for 109-170 on non-crits and Rail Cannon from 2 gears is too much to handle. I'll attempt with VE again, but right now I'm just not feelin it. Level 75 Strategies (Old) I am now 0/7 on this and I can confirm that OFTEN TIMES Amnaf and the second set of gears will come and attack you as soon as the first battle is over. We could not figure out why this was happening- perhaps some hate is left over before Amnaf warps. Naja didn't leave the room- no one in the party left the room. We finished the first fight and immediately the second set of gears and Amnaf come running into the beginning room where we were fighting. 2/7 times we fought and Naja ran to the second room with no aggro, but the other 5 times, we got overwhelmed immediately. Could anyone offer an explanation- and has this happened to anyone? -Whetstone, Diabolos *Perhaps the easiest way to manage this battle with a full party is to sleep Amnaf while defeating the gears first. Kiting or Immobilizing the gears is somewhat difficult as they can easily overwhelm a single player. Each gear can be soloed by any 75 job able to manage an EM mob. While somewhat weak defensively, Naja is able to do reasonable damage and will shorten the time necessary to defeat a single gear. Simply divide the gears among party members, allowing some space between players to mitigate damage from AoE attacks. Once the gears are down focus on Amnaf, who can be enfeebled, thus dampening her attacks. In her Soulflayer form, Amnaf is basically like any other Nyzul Isle Soulflayer leader except with a little more HP. --FFXI-Masamune Did this earlier with 5 people. Setup was NIN/WAR, NIN/WAR, BLU/NIN, BLU/NIN, RDM/BLM. What we did was buffed up, rested back MP, then ran in. She summoned the gears, and both NINs and BLUs each grabbed a gear. RDM used Elemental Seal+Sleep II on Amnaf, which stuck fine. One BLU (myself) died before gears were killed, due to AoE spam, but the remaining members got the gears killed and took Amnaf down far enough that she warped to the next room (I think one of the NINs died to Amnaf at some point too, and reraised). RDM raised me, and we rested off our weakness then went to the next room. We picked off gears as fast as we could again, though this time the other BLU died in the process. We got the gears down without any further problems, then went to work on Amnaf. We got her to warp again without any problems, and got the BLU up. Rested off weakness again; when it wore and we finished healing up, we had about 10 minutes left. We ran in and attacked the Soulflayer. I used a Diffusion+Exuviation at one point to erase the wicked Bio effect from Tribulation (and the other BLU had used Diamondhide before we attacked). Future Tribulations, the other BLU and I were only able to Exuviation ourselves (he didn't have Diffusion). It wasn't that hard really, except for the fact that she put up Ice Spikes at the start of the fight, and we couldn't get it dispelled (I suspect Finale or Blank Gaze would've worked for dispelling it, though). The paralyze from the Ice Spikes messed us up a bit. It even ate a shihei toolbag of mine. <.<; Anyway, she will cast any black magic spells, it looks like. We got hit with Thundaga III at one point (spells are stunnable, but our stun was coming from Head Butt, so sometimes we missed or the stun part just didn't go off), which hurt pretty bad, but didn't quite kill anyone. It also cast Poisonga II, which actually ended up helping us, because it cast Sleepga II a little bit later. Once it got low, we let loose and went all out to take her down. I used Azure Lore and spammed my dmg spells in quick succession, which took off a decent chunk of her HP, and we got her killed with under 5 minutes left. Some things to note: Amnaf only seems to cast Tail Slap and Hysteric Barrage, and no other blue magic. She also uses sword WSs; the only 2 we saw were Seraph Blade and Circle Blade (used both several times, though Seraph Blade was more common). Naja deals pretty decent melee damage, though she only uses one WS from what we saw (Skullbreaker, renamed to Peacebreaker). I was very disappointed in that regard. :( She took hits about as well as I did as a BLU75/NIN37, which is to say, not that well. When she got hit, she usually took 150+ damage per hit. She doesn't have much HP either, so have a healer keep an eye on her. One odd thing to note though was that during the Soulflayer fight, she didn't seem to get hit with AoE spells while meleeing it, but did take damage from AoE DoT (Tribulation's Bio effect, and possibly Poison II?). The gears are strong, but have very little HP. Disseverment->Hysteric Barrage->Frenetic Rip with the random melee swings between usually was enough to kill a gear. The gears in the 2nd stage seemed to have a bit more HP, but not by that much. Suggestions I'd make for this fight: a PLD tank would probably be nicer for the gears and Amnaf, so long as you have a healer. The gears like to do an AoE move that strips shadows and does around 200-400 damage, and I think it inflicts Weight. Both the gears and Amnaf seemed to hit about as hard as exp mobs, so I doubt a PLD would have any problems tanking them. Melees will probably want to bring Eye Drops for the Blind from Tribulation. None of the mobs seemed overly evasive, so meat would probably also be a good idea (especially since Amnaf and the soulflayer seem to have pretty high defense). --Kyrial 01:13, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Did this with SMN/WHM, BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM We tried other setups before before finding this one. With a melee-heavy setup, Naja died on the first part. With RDM+5BLM, we timed out on the third part, nukes just don't do enough on the Soulflayer, although he was pretty low on HP and we wasted time on the first 2 parts on that run. A note on Naja : don't expect Prishe or Selh'teus, she's more of a liability you have to keep alive, think Aijudo-Marijudo from the Windurst rank10 fight with a bit more HP. She used Hexa Strike. Strategy : Part 1 : - Buff up (Stoneskin, Blink,... usual stuff). - BLU runs in to aggro Amnaf, in order to spawn Gears. - BLMs immediatly cast ThundagaIII. This is why it's important for the BLU to aggro before cast, otherwise the Gears spawn too late. - BLMs cast BlizzagaIII immediatly after ThundagaIII. - Amnaf teleports, Gears die, rest, buff. The Gears don't despawn when Amnaf teleports, they have to be killed. Part 2 : Repeated part 1, it's exactly the same. Part 3 : Resistances : like all Soulflayers, Amnaf is resistant to both melee and magic damage. She's also very resistant to Dark, Sleeping her is extremely hard if not impossible and Drain/Aspir returned low HP/MP, to the point they weren't worth casting. - Opened with a volley of nukes. - Gravity, BioII, Burn, Shock and Choke were kept up. We never had trouble landing Gravity. - Stunned when he cast a nasty nuke. - Predator Claws was our main source of damage, although ES nukes can be decent. - The BLU semi-tanked, the rest of the fight Amnaf was Gravity-kited. - BLMs focused on Stun, Curing the BLU and keeping DoT and Gravity up, with occasional nukes. - Predator Claws finished her with 10 minutes left.--AshmadaLakshmi 06:23, 28 August 2007 (CDT) --Fought with 5. He resisted sleep, i had initial aggro and went down quick. Gears all hit for 140 and blu used hysteric barrage for 400dmg. Rdm was highest on hate list and everyone else followed in death, killed 2 gears before whipe. Tried again with different person on Rdm and a 6th, he slept and we all took a gear with pld provoking blu. Almost any setup works, i killed the gears quickest as Blu80. Third Room Soulflayer fight just did this with rdm, rdm, blm, nin, blu, drk. was fairly straightforward, similar to fighting an actualy soulflayer just with higher defense and more hp. the 100% physical damage resistance thing i read on here earlier was wrong, it's just very high defense so 1h weapons hit mostly for 0 similar to any HNM.--Jerm 14:43, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Second Room Another strategy for this room involves a different tactic used by a party in the Unicorn Server. When doing the strategy above, my party was consistently slain when our mages kept trying to sleep the Imperial Gears. NOTE: I would not suggest doing this on the 1st OR 2nd room. Due to the Blue Mage's convenient Flee effect, Naja's first target more often than not is the blue mage forcing your party's strategy to immediately change if they can't put the gears to sleep. Note Again: The gears cannot be slept easily. I would not recommend this as a tactic unless you have a Red Mage or Black Mage with a very high merited or equipment enhanced skill! I have not yet seen what a Bard can do in this instance. More information would be greatly appreciated. Here is how we easily beat the second room: Party Setup PLD/WAR (Saviour) SAM/WAR (Kouru) WAR/NIN (Raagnar) THF/NIN (Ciaphas) RDM/BLM (Silentshadow) RDM/BLM (I'm so sorry... I'll edit this as soon as I can remember your name!! lol >.<) The thief (or another designated member) will be responsible for kiting the gears. Now that the first room is clear, this can be done easily. Ensure the thief has Utsusemi and Flee ready as they will be needed. Have the thief pull, Flee, and run. Meanwhile, your tank will immediately provoke the Blue Mage. This is essential, as Naja will attack the closest mob to her, as you must ensure that it is the Blue Mage. Enjoy your "Tank and Spank" as your heavy DD in the party give the Blue Mage a big dose of fun. As she reaches 30% or so, have your kiter (ours was a THF) run back and have one of the DD (Samurai with Seigan/Third Eye or anyone with Nin sub is ideal for this) grab one of the gears off of the kiter and begin to kill it as the Thief continues his/her kiting route into the other side of the room. Given the damage capabilities of your party's DD, they should have it dead by the time your thief makes 1 pass around the room. Saving TP for the gears when the Blue Mage is about to warp is recommended. NOTE: It is possible for the gears to slap the kiter with their Gravity AOE attack as the THF makes their pass. The party will have to improvise if this is to happen. The tank and both DD should yank 2-3 mobs off of your kiter to prevent any un-needed deaths. Continue doing this until the gears are killed. If you run into trouble, have your THF use his/her Perfect Dodge and stand away from the party as your DD quickly dispatch the Imperial Gears one at a time. Your thief will need to plan his/her kiting route based on the damage capabilities of your party. For example: A shorter route for a more damage intensive party or a longer route for a less damage intensive party. Strat by: Kouru, Raagnar, Ciaphas --Kouru 11:32, 30 August 2007 (CDT) 118DRG / 119SMN Solo Experience I went three times, as a 118DRG/49RDM and wasn't able to keep the penny pinching gal alive and also fight. I found it difficult to keep track of whom she is fighting. I don't think the problem is with the DRG job, as much as with my eye issue (cataracts in both eyes (legally blind in my left and almost that way in my right)). I changed to 119SMN/49RDM and used Shiva's Sleepga (Blood Pact) to put everyone / everything asleep. This way Shiva was able to attack and I could see who the greedy president was attacking. This way I was able to keep her at 100% and kill off two at a time. (Greedy president looks like she want 150 gold pieces for not minding her own business . . I bet I'll end up working for her way past the end of these mission. You just wait and see . . .) --IBHalliwell (talk) 21:02, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Lv 70 Bard/Rdm + trust NPC experience Died few times on my mnk 95 so i went brd with 4 Trust NPC : Trion, Shekaree Z, Kupipi and Lion II. Go in , Buff yourself, Phalanx, blink, Stoneskin. Target Amnaf but dont attack it yet. Use single sleep song on it. Had no problem to put it to sleep. Then Gears poped out right away so you be ready to untarget Amnaf and use Area of effect lulaby before they will take your shadows/defence out. This is most important moment. No dont panic but check what Naja started to punch, target it as well and attack so Trion could voke and tank it for you. Now focus only on curing Naja, then yourself and sleeping Gears. Put elegy on Amnaf. Once everything looks good you can add some speed for faster killing. Once 1 room is done - recover, recall trust if any is died. Buff yourelf and use same strategy in second room. Third room was easy, people recommended touse poison potions so i ded, but everything was fine for me. Simple fight: Priority was Naja, but she was not geeting any damage. Use elegy , Dispel> cure> buff party members.